Heart of Ice
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: This is a story of the dark side of high school. This is where kids clash in the halls, no one seems to be in control, and one student is becoming increasingly dangerous towards her peers. Shadow/OC, full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of Ice**

**Me: Hello everyone! Yes, I've finally started my first real Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic!**

**Lunaria: About freaking time!**

**Me: True. I wanted to get it up sooner, but the evil plot bunnies came along and I started a bunch of other fics without really thinking them over, silly me.**

**Luna: Here's the full summery! This is a story of the dark side of high school, where the Diamond Queens rule supreme, of what happens in the halls the moment the teachers are out of sight. This is a story of the kids who are tormented and humiliated, simply for the reason that they DARED to speak out against the Diamond Queen's rules and commands. This is a story where boarding school meets hell, where kids clash in the halls, where no one seems to be in control, and where one student is becoming increasingly dangerous towards her peers. This is the story of Lunaria the Hedgehog, who has been cursed by Death himself. Well, get started now them! **

**Me: Alright! Touchy...I, Celestial Moonlight Blade, do not own Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**Chapter 1**

**/Luna's P.O.V.**

If you wanted me to sum up my life with one word, I'd say...Ice. Everything about me is stone-cold, my powers, my past, my very existence.

Don't ask me to explain why. You wouldn't begin to understand...no one would.

Any intelligent person would go out of they way to keep their distance from me. If you don't, I WILL end up hurting you, indirectly or not. Don't believe me? I'll remember to put that on your tombstone.

I sighed, leaning backwards against the tree trunk and staring into space. It was lunchtime, and all the other students at the boarding school were sitting at the picnic tables, eating lunch and talking about whatever interests them. Probably something stupid, like boys or fashion. It's incredible what girls think is worth wasting their time on these days.

"Hey Luna." I blink and look to my right. A rabbit walked up to me, holding a tray of food and smiling warmly in my direction. "Hope your hungry, because I snagged some extra food from the line-up."

"Thanks Moon," I said, picking up an apple and sitting down to eat it. The rabbit was the closest thing I have to a friend in this place, the only person who doesn't think I'm a freak. Moon plunked down next to me and began to prattle on about how art class had gone. For a while I thought we might have an undisturbed lunch.

But it didn't take long before _she _showed up.

"Luna!" I stood up and turned around. Everyone in the school knew that sickly sweet voice.

Clarissa Dawn was standing in front of me, hands on her hips. Don't know her? Consider yourself lucky. She's the prettiest girl in the school. Today she's wearing an _expensive _gold sequence tank top, a short green skirt, and high heel pumps, which are at my estimation, four inches tall. How she walks in those things is a mystery to me. Her eyes are baby blue and her quills are different shades of honey blonde, so whenever she tosses her head the sun catches them and makes them glow.

I always wondered how much dye it took to get her fur that color.

"What do you want?" I asked mildly, crossing my arms and pretending to be bored.

"I'll get straight to the point." Clarissa said impatiently. "Stay away from James!"

_I knew it. _I rolled my eyes, something I always did when I was annoyed. James is a boy Clarissa has her eye on. Isn't it amusing that she can get any guy she wants out of her deranged fan club, and she goes after the one guy who acts indifferent? I don't see the point in it.

"For the last time, Clarissa, I do not like him." I replied sourly.

"You're always falling all over him;" Clarissa continued as if she hadn't heard me, "and no one else ever gets a chance!"

"Did you hear me? I don't like him. Like I've told you a million times, but you haven't listened." I scathed.

Clarissa's perfect eyes narrowed, but thankfully I was saved by the bell. She stalked off, followed by her usual gaggle of admirers.

"Luna, you've gotta stop doing that..." Moon said, squeezing my hand. "She is going to KILL you..."

"She can try." I snorted. "Clarissa can't do squat without her slaves around. Let's get to class..."

**/In Gym**

"Good morning class!" Our gym teacher, Spike yelled. He was a heavy-set crocodile who loved competitive sports. Kids will often crack jokes about how seriously he takes it.

"Good morning sir." The class replied in unison.

"Alright, warm up with twelve laps around the gym! No exceptions, everyone pitches in!" He had to yell that sentence over the complaints from the Barbie girls.

"Twleve laps? In THESE SHOES?"

"Come prepared for class, moron." I said, before running after the rest of the class. Clarissa spat in my direction before beginning to run, and then making a spectacular show of falling.

Spike walked over and talked to her, while she fake cried though the whole conversation. _What a pathetic drama queen. _

Spike just smacked himself in the face and excused her.

**/Later**

It was just after dinner, when everyone was supposed to be heading back to their dorms. I was just walking down the hall when I heard a sharp cry of pain.

I ran into the next hallway and saw Moon knocked over on the floor. Clarissa was there, as was the football team. The team leader, Patrick, was looming over her.

I was struck with a searing pang of hate. My vision began to blur, and my hands grew cold.

"Leave her alone..."

"Ahh, there you are, Luna. I came to make a po-" Clarissa broke of mid-sentence when she saw me. Icicles were forming in my hands. Large, sharpened ones. "Wha...what is..."

"I told you to stay away." I growled coldly. I jammed the ice blade into the floor, and the entire hall started to get colder and colder.

"What is this?" She screamed. The hall froze over, and frost crept up the legs of the boys. My hands were shaking, and I closed my eyes tight. I had to stop.

I walked over to Moon and picked her up. She squeaked and protested that my hands were really cold. I didn't comment, just took her to our dorm.

**/The next day**

"It's totally true!" Clarissa was ranting when I walked into math class the next day. She was talking to some of the other girls. "Luna, like, froze the hallway over! And, and she totally tried to hurt me!"

The girls looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. "Clar...look, we all like you, but that's a _little _far-fetched."

"Lunaria's a weirdo, but she can't _control_ ice." The second girl said. "People like that are put in police forces."

_Now Clarissa knows about my secret. _I thought darkly as I sat down at my seat. That had been a stupid move on my part.

"Now class!" Our teacher, Octavia called, quieting everyone. "I know you're all excited about this, and I can't say I'm not. Please welcome our newest students!"

Of course, she was asking for the impossible, since the new transfer students were none other than Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and Tails, who were all well-known heroes of Mobuis. So the second they got into class, everyone started cheering and clapping.

**/Shadow's P.O.V.**

Oh great...I knew this was a bad idea. One look at this class and you KNOW we'll be spending all our free time getting away from our fangirls. There's too many for comfort in this class alone.

"Shadow? Where would you like to sit?"

The words were hardly out of Octavia's mouth when a deafening chorus of "Oh oh!" and "over heeere!" sounded throughout the classroom.

That's when I noticed _her_. There was _one _female hedgehog in the room who wasn't falling over herself trying to get my attention. She was sitting by the window, doing her work. Her fur was a rusty silver color with strange gold streaks in it, light lightning. Her eyes were a very dark gold, and she was dressed modestly. There was an empty seat next to her.

"Over there." I said. The girls groaned, but I ignored them.

The girl's head jerked up in what looked like astonishment when I took the seat next to her.

"Hello." I said quietly. She waved her fingers, but didn't say anything. Thank goodness. "Who are you?"

The girl ducked her head, a light blush dancing across her face for a split second. "Luna."

**End Chapter**

**Okay...choppy. I promise the next chapter will flow smoother. Stupid evil plot bunnies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of Ice**

**Me: Welcome back everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Luna: Sooo...Shadow's sitting next to me?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Shadow: Hi, what is this place?**

**Luna: how'd you get into the author's note?**

**Shadow: I took a left from the waiting room.**

**Me: Hehehe, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**Chapter 2**

***Lunaria's P.O.V.***

Okay. I certainly wasn't expecting to spend the year sitting next to a well-known hero. But I am. And he's pretty attractive too.

No Luna. Don't start thinking like that...

That night I flopped down on my cot, glancing up at Moon, who was peacefully curled up on the higher bunk. She's the lucky one. She can sleep through the night without experiencing nightmares. I wonder if tonight will be as bad as last week.

Let's just hope I don't freeze the dorm room over again...

_Dream-scape_

_The arctic-like winds whipped around me, making it almost impossible to see. There was snow everywhere, and icicles hung from every building. Cars were upturned and run through with pillars of snow and ice, some of them with people still inside. They were all long dead, I could tell. I always could..._

_I waved my hands over my head, and the winds died just enough for me to see properly, and not freeze do death why I was at it. If only there was a jacket nearby that I could use. For a dream, this felt very real. Forcing my teeth not to chatter, I began to walk through the city._

_Before it had been hit by this blizzard, it had been a fairly humble place. It was mostly composed of houses, a lot of which had their roofs and doors sheared off. The marketplace and work place of the Mayer was in Town Square. Where that had happened. The sea was the only thing that was still animated, as wave after wave splashed against the silent shores. Thankfully, I couldn't see any dead frozen bodies this time. I have been spared that much. No teenager should be forced to see something like that..._

_Much against my will, my legs carry me into time square. The snow lets up, and I can walk without having to hike through three feet drifts. The ice vanished completely when I reached the Municipal building. Part of it had fallen down, under a ton of rock and steel. _

_There she was, right where I had been forced to leave her. Completely crushed under the debris lay a small golden hedgehog. Blood heavily stained her fur, and her free arm was lying just in front of her head, bent at a lazy angle. Her eyes, once filled with warmth and fire, were dull and lifeless._

_My body shook violently. "Why do you do this to me!" I screamed into the wind. "Why do you insist on reminding me that I couldn't save her!"_

_The snow above me whirled violently. His voice carried through them, heavy and hoarse. "You have my power now, and I expect you to use it like you have a brain. Something is coming, Lunaria Celestia Shade, and you better be ready to fight, or lose it all again."_

_End Dream Sequence_

I woke in a cold sweat, but in practice I kept myself from gasping or alarming Moon, who was still asleep above me. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I grabbed the clock from the dresser and stared at it through still-blurry eyes. 6:00. An hour early, since school started at seven.

Oh yeah, I just remembered. It's Friday, meaning I have classes with Clarissa. All day.

Screw it, I'm skipping school. It's not as if they could do anything about it outside of scream at me and threaten to throw me out.

I wrote a note to Moon, telling her where I was going and not to get me into trouble. I changed into my usual outfit, a blue shirt under a jacket and ripped jeans. Instead of my usual combat boots, I decided to wear sneakers, since they were easier to run in. After running a hairbrush through my silver and gold-lightning-streaked-quills, I was ready to go.

The security in this boarding school sucks. The guards only patrol until four in the morning. Which means that people can slip between dormitories at times. I remember the time boys slipped into the girl's dorm. Ugh. How _does _James get those drinks in here under the teacher's noses? Three girls had to drop out due to... "a time of stress", is how the principle put it. She just doesn't want to ruin the school's reputation by telling the truth.

I walked through the halls, slipping past the security cameras and out a window on the first floor. Once I hit the ground I made a break for it. The early morning air tossed above me, and the rising sun felt warm against my cheeks.

I raced across the street, ignoring the annoyed honking of a passing car. Soon enough, I had reached the hills.

I felt a small smile dance across my face. It was nice to have a place where I could be alone, without the clatter of kids around me. I swear, if another group of popular girls comes up to me, laughing as if they have the right to _exist _in my presence I will turn them into popsicles.

Now that I was away from those whining drama queens and their grating, high-pitched voices, I found I could breath properly again, since I no longer had to use every drop of focus to keep myself from encasing every other student in blocks of ice. It was just me and the wind.

"Much better," I said to no one in particular, sitting on the hilltop. In case anyone is wondering, I need my space. If I don't get it, I'm more liable to kill someone. And no, I am not joking about that.

Now I had the time to puzzle about my latest dream. _He _was clearly trying to send me a message. But what is out there that he can't deal with it? He's the one who cursed me to begin with, so technically it's _his _fault whatever is running amok _this time_ got the chance to get out of its prison in the first place. So HE should have to deal with it! Why is it always me?

Then again, he's probably just doing that to be a jerk. As per usual. I could go insane for all he cared, but as long as I was here to clean up he didn't have to get off his ass and do it himself. Lazy little jerk. I scowled at the thought of him. Yes, he saved me from my own powers and if it wasn't for his curse I would be just as frozen as everyone else. But he didn't make me any more stable. It's only a matter of time before someone dies. And why did he _feel the need to enroll me in that stupid school! _This is his worst mission yet. It is my dearest ambition to slap him for the mess he's gotten me into this time. The next time he harps on me about taking my little sweet time, I will remind him that HE is not the one who has to deal with Clarissa Dawn every single day, and to hold his horses.

And in case you don't know who "he" is? ...Good for you. Keep it that way, unless you feel like being turned into a shrub.

_It must be one of the schoolkids. But which one? There are so many jerks it's damn near impossible to tell. Is it Clarissa? ...No. Taking the scope of how often she bothers me, I would have been able to sense it by now. One of those cronies who follows her around? Maybe, but I doubt they have the mental capacity to do anything beyond what they're ordered to. And these guys are always smart. At least, smart enough to be wary when around me._

The sooner I get rid of the infestation, the sooner I can get out of this stupid, run-down school and hopefully to a place with a bit more class to it. But with my luck I'll probably be stuck down in the slums again. That kind of under-payed place is their favorite hideaway.

My life is screwed up.

Groaning in frustration and a familiar feeling of resentment, I stood up again and turned towards the school building. _Well, I might as well go back in and try to get this over with._ With that thought, I spun on my heels and walked back towards the building.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

As per usual, the principle made a huge deal out of me skipping classes, and I got stuck in detention class with James. My lips curled back. I don't like the way he stares at me. It's unsettling, to put it mildly. For the most part, the boys of the school ignore me and drool over Clarissa and her two "perfection-in-training", or however that brat refers to them. April and Megan follow Clarissa around everywhere, and try to duplicate everything she does.

Outside of the new boys in school, James is the only boy who ignores her and thinks she's annoying. Well, it's good to know someone here has taste. But that doesn't mean he has to stare at me like this all the time. It's creepy.

"Would you stop doing that, please?" I snapped. James looked startled, and averted his eyes.

"Sorry." He said. I shook my head and went back to my drawing. The detention monitor didn't care if we did homework or drew in detention, as long as we were quiet and pretended that we were sorry for whatever we did, which we almost never were.

For a split second, I wondered if James was the one I was looking for. Banging my knuckles against my forehead, I tried to find out. My sixth sense was annoying. It seemed only to work when it felt like it.

James frowned, as if something had just occurred to him. "Luna? Are you alright?"

"Fine." I snapped. I don't need anyone's pity.

Geez, this is going to be a very long detention period.

**End Chapter**

**Aaaaaaaand it's done! We're getting to know Luna better! And don't worry about Shadow, Sonic and the gang, they will definitely be in the next chapter.**

**Reviews containing encouragement and constructive criticism welcomed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart of Ice**

**Me: Hello folks, I'm back.**

**Luna: So few reviews. Come on! Am I not as cool as your other OCs? **

**Me: Of course not! Give it time, Luna.**

**Luna: (scowls) **

**Shadow: You should listen to the authoress...the last time I didn't, she forced me to watch High School Musical...**

**Luna: (gulps) Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own Sonic the Hedgehog! **

**Chapter 3**

***Luna's P.O.V., two days later***

Thank goodness for Sundays. Not only do we not have to stay around for classes, but we're allowed to go to the town square. There are interesting shops here and there, and an arcade. Before anyone asks, no, I am not a computer-obsessed geek. I just enjoy turning out reality every once in a while, until I returned to my mission.

What's my mission...? I'm tracking a shapeshifter. According to the sources _he _gave me, this sprite took on the shape of a Mobian and is hiding among the students in this boarding school. As soon as I deal with him, I can move on and away from this place.

My prey are pretty annoying that way. They always like to hang out around slums, older suburbs, and all the other places that any sensible person with a good wage would try to avoid winding up in. I can't even remember the last time I saw a halfway decent mall. I've been hanging out in similar downtrodden places for too long. I can never get a small job long enough to earn enough money to rent an apartment, so I end up relying on whatever services there are in the area. Like the boarding school.

Moon skipped along next to me. The little rabbit loved going outside as much as I did. The poor soul had never known her real parents, and her foster parents were having a money crisis right now. So she got shipped off to the boarding school. Moon is the only friend I've had for years, and on several occasions I've contemplated taking her with me when my current mission is complete. So far, it doesn't seem like the world's greatest idea, since there is a fairly good chance she could end up dead. Naturally, I don't want that to happen to her, so I rejected the idea.

Moon pulled me over to a shop and bought some chocolate. I bit into mine, thinking about James and the new students while doing so. I couldn't shake the feeling that James was onto me. How else could you explain the way he stares at me all the time? I did sort of blow my cover a few days ago, when I lost it at Clarissa. Speaking of whom...

I heard her obnoxious high soprano voice coming from the store on the other side of the square. Moon tugged at my wrist, snickering. Wondering what she was going on about, I turned around.

Clarissa, April and Megan were all standing in front of James. They were at it again, wearing clothing that was not allowed under the school rules. Clarissa was wearing a V-necked green sweater that showed off some of her stomach, a red skirt cut way too short, and her usual high heels. You could bet your last penny that her parents had bribed the teachers to bend the rules for her. April and Megan were dressed in a similar manner.

Clarissa was saying something, and James was shaking his head. Obviously, she was trying to entice him and it wasn't working. I shook my head and looked down at Moon. The rabbit was smirking. After she had ordered the football team to beat her up, Moon had absolutely no sympathy for Clarissa. In fact, I think it's safe to suspect her of spilling the apple juice that caused the Great Fall on Friday, when I had left school early.

In the few times that Clarissa gets snubbed, she gets angrier. I wonder what's going on in that self-obsessed mind of hers. I've humiliated her in the halls-she needs some kind of comeback. People like her always do. What's it going to be this time?

"Excuse me." I blinked and turned towards the new voice. It was Amy Rose, one of the new students. "I'm a little lost right now. Could you help me find the bathroom?"

"Sure." I said. "It's this way..."

Showing a girl how to get to the bathroom is an odd way to make a new friend. But after that, I was on a name-to-name basis with Amy.

***The Next Day, Lunch Time***

Amy lead me over to the table she was sharing with the only other girl, Cream. There was also Cheese the Chao, but I'm not sure if he counts.

You're probably wondering why I'm suddenly hanging out with a new student? Well...I'm not quite sure myself. Amy's aura is fiery and powerful, as I learned when my sixth sense decided to start working again. She was brave, too. Very few people ever had the nerve to talk to me, and she had walked right up and asked for directions, without the slightest hint of fear. That was impressive.

"Cream, this is Luna. And that's Moon." Amy said, pointing towards us in turn. Cream smiled.

"Hello." She said, smiling. I knew right away that I would like this girl. Moon also said hi, and we all sat down. Amy did a lot of talking, and for the most part I just nodded and listened. I wasn't much of a talker, although Amy clearly was...

It was about halfway through lunch when it happened. Clarissa, April and Megan stood up on top of their table and Patrick starting ringing this bell that got every kid's attention.

"Attention everyone!" Clarissa cried. "I have an important announcement to make!"

"Oh great." I muttered. "Now what?"

Amy scowled. "I take it she's the school pre-Madonna?"

"You don't know half of it."

"Starting today, I have established a court on school grounds!" Clarissa announced. "It is composed of me, April and Megan."

"Translation: it's composed of the three girls in school who can't do anything on their own, so they make other people do it for them." I muttered. Amy nodded, that same scowl still present on her face.

"We have started a motion of justice in these walls! The lawlessness has gone for two long! Has you best friend backstabbed you before proceeding to steal your boyfriend? Has your girlfriend cheated on you with some loser? Take you case to us! We will hear you out!"

Her announcement done, Clarissa held out a hand to Patrick. He made a big deal about helping her down from the table and leading her into the halls. April and Megan had their own personal ward who did the same. Flocks of students followed them out, while a few others just shrugged and returned to eating.

Amy glanced in my direction again. "I take it that this is not a good development?" She asked. "Just by the tone of her voice I know she's cooking up something?"

"You're right." I answered. "This just has disaster written all over it."

**End Chapter**

**I know, I know...mostly filler. Sorry, but I need some to get everything in place so the plot can roll. I haven't forgotten Shadow and the others! They will have a part!**

**Review please! I need them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart of Ice**

**Me: Welcome back everyone!**

**Luna: Why did you take so long?**

**Me: Meh, blame writer's block. It was hard to come up with something good for this chapter. Sorry for the wait.**

**Luna: Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Chapter 4: The First "Conviction"**

***Luna's P.O.V.***

Have you ever wondered how hard it is to hunt for a supernatural shapeshifter while trying to avoid getting "convicted" by the school beauty queen for some crime against her? Take a page from my book: it's hard. And I mean really, really hard.

I've had to skip my only free period every day for the last three days to avoid getting put on trial by Clarissa and her cronies. I have no idea how she managed to convince the teacher to put her on the mock trial team-more bribery, maybe?-but she's started to bring other students to trial and "convict" them of crimes against her or April or Megan. Like "blasphemy". Just when I thought she couldn't get any brattier, too.

If that wasn't weird enough, I've actually started having conversations with Shadow. He's a boy of few words...but that isn't the point. It's more of the fact I'm actually _talking to a boy_, and a rather popular one at that.

As I walked down the hall, trying to get to my next class, I saw a poster. It said; **The Diamond Queens bring justice to the school. Sign up for the jury here. **

Don't ask me why she even bothers with the sign-up sheet. Clarissa, April and Megan would only select people who worshiped the ground they walked on. I guess they put it up so they had extra candidates, just in case one of their "jury members" regained his/her common sense.

"Excuse me!" I nearly jumped in surprise. Sonic had appeared out of no where and was looking hopefully at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Do you know where the art room is?"

"Yes. It's down the hall and to the right." I said, pointing in that direction.

"Thanks." And with a flash, he was off. I found myself chuckling softly. From Amy's description, that was something Sonic did a lot. You'll never know if he'll stick around to chat or take off like a rocket. The bell rang, and I remembered to get to class. I hate math, but I don't want Moon or Amy to worry about me.

Nor do I want to give Octavia yet _another _reason to give me crappy grades.

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

I was wrong about today. It was interesting. April tried to flirt with Sonic in class, and Amy hit her with her hammer when Octavia wasn't looking. It took a lot of energy to avoid breaking down into a fit of laughter.

Even Shadow seemed amused, which was a rare occurrence. "Amy throws a mean hammer." He said, almost to himself.

"Yes, she does." I smiled at April's flustered complaints and Octavia insisting that she hadn't seen anything. It's always nice to see an enemy get one-upped in an embarrassing way. It may be cruel, but I get immense satisfaction out of it, especially considering everything that girl and her "friends" get away with these days.

Anyway, things got REALLY interesting when the rest of the Diamond Queens tried to put me on trial, again. I was afraid I might have to skip class again, and then I would have to answer to whichever teacher was patrolling the halls and dorm area. So in the end, I ended up hiding in the janitor's closet.

"What are you doing here?" Hissed a bewildered voice. I turned around to see both Sonic and Shadow standing behind me. The fact they were in a small enclosed space and NOT trying to kill each other surprised me.

"Oh relax, Faker." Shadow snorted. "That's Luna, remember? She's the ONLY girl in this damn school who isn't an obsessed fangirl."

"Thank you, Shadow." I mumbled. Part of me wondered if I should be irritated that the fact that I wasn't a fangirl was the first thing that came to the black-furred hedgehog's mind when he saw me. However, I dismissed those feelings and nodded.

"Yup. That's me." I said, with a sarcastic bow. Shadow smirked, while Sonic looked a little sheepish.

"Of course, I asked you for directions earlier. Sorry. What're you doing in here though?"

"Hiding from Clarissa." I growled. "I swear that brat is obsessed with making me "face justice". For what? Not kissing the ground she walked on? How about you two?"

"Fangirls." Shadow said distastefully. As if his statement had summoned them, a herd of girls thundered past the closet, skidded to a halt, and started asking each other where their idols had gone.

"I see." I remarked.

"Did you see the listing for the latest trial?" One of the girls outside asked.

"I heard April is going to try to bring Amy in for hitting her with a hammer."

"Say WHAT?" Sonic hissed.

**End Chapter**

…**.Ugh. Writer's block has not been kind to me this summer. I'm sorry for the extremely lame chapter, but I've been momentarily crippled by writer's hiatus. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart of Ice**

**Me: I'm back! Writer's block cannot hold me now!**

**Lunaria: Horray! Let's throw a party! (sarcasm)**

**Me: Well thank you, you pessimist. (equally sarcastic)**

**Luna: Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own Sonic the Hedgehog. No duh.**

**Chapter 5: Escaping Trail, the first Curse**

**Luna's POV**

I stood on my tiptoes, trying to see into the room. Amy looks annoyed, I can see her expression from the side door.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked, trying to see over my shoulder. Shadow just looked annoyed, but I was getting used to that by now. He almost always looks annoyed...

"Nothing yet." I answered. "And _please _stop pushing me."

"Sorry." The blue blur said, while still trying to see over my shoulder. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He so obviously cared for Amy I wanted to smack him for not admitting it. It's better to face your fears, not run away from them.

"I hope you have a plan." Shadow muttered. "I imagine that Clarissa won't let you just walk in there, take Amy, and walk out."

"Why not?" Sonic asked crossly.

"She'll throw a fit of epic proportions, the principal would be involved, and you'd get detention until your fifty." I replied.

"Oh."

Clarissa was banging the gravel and demanding there be order in the court. A bunch of students had been yelling about there being no defence, and that the conviction was not fair. Usually, Clarissa's fanbrats screamed louder, but today seemed to be one of the good days when the sane people overpowered them.

Annoyed, Megan asked one of Amy's friends to come to the stand. Tails went first, and he was making a defense case as Sonic tried to figure out what to do. Shadow kind of rolled his eyes, but I had a feeling that if he _really _didn't give a crap about Amy he would have left by now. I was just looking around the room, trying to find a way to sabotage the trail.

More yelling, this time with a more childish voice, caught my attention.

Cream was currently defending Amy. I hadn't realized that the sweet little rabbit could look so angry. It was actually a little frightening, the expression on her face. April, on the other hand, seemed incapable of reading facial expressions, because she kept pushing her evidence. Whatever she was saying was just pissing Cream off more and more. Amy was even shifting nervously in her seat, keeping one eye on Cream.

Then I saw James. He was standing at the back of the Mock Trail room, his arms crossed and eyes fixed on Amy. His fur was green and black, which was strange, since he hated the color green. I figured he would have dyed it by now...

His mouth was moving, as if he were muttering under his breath. My eyes widened.

"Get them out!" I yelled. The second those words were out of my mouth, gray light engulfed Cream. She screamed, and the lights in the room broke free of the ceiling and started to fall. Sonic and Shadow ran into the room, dragging random students out of the way of danger. I concentrated, forming a ball of ice around Cream.

Luckily for me, this was enough interference to break whatever spell James was preforming. Cream collapsed, and James bolted out of the room. I snapped my fingers, and the ice around Cream crumpled. Then I went after James, ignoring the chaos in the room and Octavia's calls for me to stay in sight.

**Gymnasium**

During the chase, James took off into the gym. I followed, only to have the door slam behind me and lock. I was on my own.

I turned around, towards James. The black-and-green hedgehog shook his head. "I knew you were smart, Lunaria...but you still managed to take me by surprise." He said.

"You're a shapeshifter." I said coldly. "How could you have dyed your quills all this time if you were so 'dirt poor?' And the curse you put on Cream...I've seen it used before by other creatures like you. Don't deny it, James Swiftwind. You're one of **them**."

"And your the Hunter." James's eyes turn onyx black as he spoke. He seemed almost relieved that he didn't have to conceal himself anymore. His quiet, easy voice remained the same though. "Death chose a young one. Most of the Hunters I've seen are older women, no one my age, and none so pretty." A smirk crossed the shifter's face.

I stood up, glaring. "For a guy who claims to like pretty women, you sure have rejected a lot of dates."

James laughed humorlessly. "Clarissa? She's a brat with a poor pity me complex. Why would I waste valuable time on a desperate whore when someone more lovely and far more interesting is in the same area?" He took a step closer. "You'd be my greatest prize."

Ice formed in my hand. "I don't feel like being some asshole's trophy, thank you!"

A scowl appeared on Jame's face, and fire appeared in his hand. _Well, that's just great. He's a fire user as well? _I ducked and jumped out of the way as he launched some of them at me.

As far as I could tell, James was not an easy challenge. He was fast for one thing, and I was fighting against an element that held the upper hand over me. If I was going to snuff his fire out, my ice would have to be twice as cold as usual. And that usually only happened when I was extremely pissed off. And anger makes people do stupid things, as my hometown could probably tell you.

Sometimes, he would change into a random monster for several minutes, and would try to step on me. These were the only times I could get blows in edgewise, since he was a bigger target.

James howled in rage when I froze one of his legs. His right fist came at me point-blank, and I was thrown against a wall. A few seconds of disorientation was all he needed to kick me across the room.

My head was throbbing painfully when I sat up. James loomed over me in hedgehog form, a ball of fire in his hand.

Suddenly, a beam of yellow light hit him in the back of the head, hard. He was thrown against a wall, hard, and slumped to the ground unconscious.

Shadow stood at the other end of the gym, pointing in James's direction. A minute later, he walked over to me and offered his hand.

Stunned, I accepted it and he started walking me to the nurse's office. He did so without saying a word, but the fact he had been there for me spoke volumes, to me at least.

A strange feeling rose at the back of my throat. I wasn't used to being rescued...cared about.

**End Chapter**

**I apologize if I've been keeping anyone waiting! This story is off to a slow start, but I hope to pick up the pace from here. Yes, James was the shapeshifter. (sorry if I'm not good at foreshadowing) I hope you all stick around for the next chapter!**

**Like it? Hate it? The only way I'll know is if you review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heart of Ice**

**Me: Hi, I'm back!**

**Luna: And where have YOU been?**

**Me: Oh, here and there. Like a carnival.**

**Luna: (severe eye twitch) You've been leaving us hanging like this because you were OUT AT A CARNIVAL?**

**Me: Don't kill me! (runs off)**

**Luna: Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own Sonic the Hedgehog now GET BACK HERE!**

**Chapter 6**

**Luna's POV**

"Okay, what the hell happened back there?" Amy demanded, camping out in my dorm. Moon checked Cream's temperature before joining me on my bed.

"James I-am-a-Hellspawn Swiftwind happened." I answered, my tone equally irritated. My head still hurt a bit from getting thrown against the wall. That, and I'm surrounded by Sonic's friends, none of whom were invited but came anyway. I have trouble with crowds. Naturally, I was in a foul mood.

"James?" Sonic echoed. "Hey, isn't that the guy who was in Art class?"

"And what do you mean, Hellspawn?" Knuckles added.

"Exactly what it says on the tin." I tried to make my tone less irritated and sarcastic...with some success. "James is a Hellspawn, a being who rebelled against Death the Reaper and is here to cause chaos."

There was a long pause.

"...And an explanation for us who aren't crazy?" Kuckles asked. Amy elbowed him in the ribs.

"I am NOT crazy." I snapped. "Did you see what happened in the mock courtroom? With Cream? James put a curse on her, knowing that in her state she could cause an explosion. Hellspawn have the total access to dark magic, even if they have gone rouge." I thought of everything I had to explain and sighed. "Now listen carefully, so I only have to repeat this ONCE."

"There are three elements that tie together Heaven, Earth, and Hell. They are the Pure Elements, the Impure Elements, and the Mortal Elements. The Pure Elements are the angels and the Creator, the Impure Elements are the Hellspawn and the Devil, and the Moral Elements are Death the Reaper and his Hunter." I started. "Black magic has it's stems in the Impure Elements. They can make people insane, paranoid, untrusting, etc. anything that leads to causing chaos. Death keeps this all in check, so there's balance between life and death."

"Okay..." Sonic said, eyes fixed on the ceiling. "What does that have to do with the Hellspawn?"

"For some reason, they don't LIKE the fact that peace exists!" I respond crossly. "They would MUCH rather have the Mortal realm be an ugly, misshapen extension of hell!"

"...Oh." Sonic managed. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Death sends out a Hunter to deal with the Hellspawn whenever they try to break the balance. That unlucky sod is me this time 'round." I waved a hand, and an icicle appeared in the middle of the room. "And I've been pretty busy in the three years I've been a Hunter. So whatever the hell these annoyances are planning, it's big. And it _really _isn't helping that Clarissa is determined to make me pay for showing her up."

I finished and looked around. "Questions?"

Silence followed. Tails and Sonic looked nervously at each other, but they didn't say anything.

"Good. Then please stand aside and let me do my job." I said, delighted that they hadn't asked any stupid questions.

"What do you mean, stand aside?" Amy exclaimed. "You saw what he did to Cream! This is our problem too, you know!"

"Just do it." I said frostily. More quietly, I added. "You don't want to get hurt like this. Trust me."

**Outside the principle's office**

"I've _really _had enough of Lunaria!" Clarissa seethed. "Ever since she showed up at school everything's been going wrong! Who does she think she is?"

"Clarissa, please don't pace. You'll wear yourself out." Megan began.

"Don't start with me, Megan! I want to get show that girl up if it's the last thing I do!" Clarissa stormed.

"How about the Talent Show?" April suggested. "We all know that there are two things Luna hates-attention and crowds. If we force her to take part, not only will she get upset but we can show the entire community what a loser she is!"

Clarissa stopped pacing and smirked. "I like that. I really like that."

**End Chapter**

**Clarissa just has to go and make everything harder -_- the first few chapters of this story are going to be short, but as the story progresses they will get longer with the plot. **

**Review please! It's how I get better!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heart of Ice**

**Luna: You are seriously not making me do this.**

**Me: I seriously am.**

**Luna: ...*$%#***

**Me: Hey, language. Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own Sonic the Hedgehog in any way.**

**Chapter 7: Romeo and Juliet? You can't be Serious**

**Luna's POV**

"Please tell me your not serious." I groaned.

Amy shook her head. "I'm afraid I am, Moon. No thanks to Clarissa, everyone is required to try out for Romeo and Juliet."

Of all the Shakespear plays, my insufferable teacher just _had _to pick the one I would rather cut my arm off than participate in. Not just because I have to act in front of a crowd, but because all the characters are-in my humble opinion-idiots. I mean really? 'My love is dead, I must immediately go and off myself!' "How did your friends take it?"

"Not well." Amy sighed. "Shadow was fit to fry when he found out, Sonic's complaining that he wants a minor role but will probably be cast a major one, and Knuckles doesn't want to be anywhere _near_ the stage. He says opera is for buffoons."

"I bet he as stage fright." Moon said.

"Opera is fine if I'm watching it. I just don't want to be a part of it." I said irritably. I took a shaky breath. "This is just great. Now I'm gonna have to preform in front of an audience of who-knows-how-many people." _And the last time that happened, I killed them. _

Amy looked sympathetically at me. "Let's see if we can get you a role that takes up less screentime." She suggested.

"The less, the better." _You have no idea._

"Let's go-she's showing us a movie version so we can pick which role we're going to play."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"I can't believe we have to do this!" Tails said mournfully as Sonic all but dragged him in the direction of the Gym.

"She said something about 'blending the taste of literature'." The blue blur explained. "It's kinda like a project."

"Seriously? Who makes a play into a project?" Knuckles asked the world in general as they entered the gym and found a place to sit.

Judging by the way Shadow was attempting to set their teacher on fire with his gaze, he was entertaining similar sentiments.

I sighed, listening to them complain, and sat down next to the black hedgehog. "I'm screwed." I muttered.

Shadow gave me a sideways look. "Why do you say that?"

"I hate preforming." _And I don't want to kill anyone._

Shadow snorted. "Understatement of the century." There was a pause. "I better not be cast as the romantic lead."

"Don't say that." I warned him. "That'll get you jinxed for sure."

Octavia waited until everyone was seated before pulling out the TV. "Alright class! Quiet down. Now, watch carefully and pick your part!"

During the course of the movie, I decided to try out for Juliet's mother. One, she doesn't have too many lines. Two, she's grumpy most of the time. As long as I could shut out the feeling of the crowd's expectant eyes on me, I should be able to make it through the performance.

"Tryouts will be happening this afternoon! Return to the gym at 1:00 sharp!"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%

"Easy, Luna." Moon said cautiously. I nodded grimly, pressing my lips in a firm line. I walked on strage and faced the audience.

I saw Clarissa in the first row, smirking at me. Blood thundered through my veins. There was no way in hell I was going to give her another thing to laugh at me about.

I started to talk, and the sentences flowed out of me. I ended up putting a lot more effort than I originally intended to, and when I finished up everyone applauded me. I wandered off stage, my head hurting violently.

"You're good at this." Rouge commented.

"I try not to be." I muttered, sitting down next to a concerned-looking Amy.

Some of the auditions were funny. It was painfully obvious that Sonic was doing a half-baked job in an attempt to get a minor role, and the way he stumbled around stage like a buffoon was quite remarkable. Knuckles, by contrast, was trying a little _too _hard to be awe-inspiring. His over-the-top antics got a laugh out of everyone-even me and Shadow. Megan and April tried to get the role of Juliet, but most likely failed due to the fact they only knew half her lines. Strangely enough, Clarissa tried out for Romeo's mother instead of Juliet. Which is weird, because usually she goes for the biggest parts.

Eventually, we finished the last audition and were dismissed for recess. I got up and left with Moon, suddenly getting the feeling that I had just set up my own noose.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

The next morning, I was treated to the sight of Shadow stalking down the hall. "What happened?" I asked.

"You were right. I got jinxed." The black hedgehog stormed. "Just because half the girls in the school melt to the ground whenever I turn up doesn't mean I want to play some lovesick pretty boy!"

"Oh...that sucks." I said sympathetically.

Shadow gave me a somewhat concerned look. "Also...you may want to check the listings. I don't think you're going to like it."

I stared at him for a few seconds. He sighed and handed me a copy. I accepted it and stared.

I had been cast the role of Juliet.

We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Oh god." I gasped.

**End Chapter**

**By the way, I personally don't hate Romeo and Juliet. It's just Luna. Also, her severe crowd issues will get addressed. **

**Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heart of Ice**

**Me: Hi everyone, I'm back.**

**Luna: Hell! You put me in a lead roll? **

**Me: Yeah, I did. **

**Luna: (mutters) Evil.**

**Me: And you know it. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog; I do own Lunaria and Moon.**

**Chapter 8: Cold**

**Luna's POV**

I kicked off my shoes and collapsed on my bed. I had an awful headache. Ocatvia had felt the need to edit in a few more characters into the play, since apparently everyone 'deserved' a chance to preform. Nobody had bothered to start learning their lines. The set had been so chaotic today it'll be a miracle if we get this play done in time for parent-teacher night.

_Flashback_

"_Girls! Girls! Get down from there!" Octavia yelled to no avail. Megan and April were arguing over their props...again._

_I sat up on the makeshift balcony, twiddling my thumbs. I had no idea how I was going to sit through having to play opposite to Shadow-as his girlfriend at that. _

_Speaking of the Ice King. Shadow just ran out of the room and off somewhere, and Sonic was told to go after him. _Yeah, that's gonna go over SO well. _I thought. _

_Clarissa walked over and smacked both April and Megan, yelling something about how Rosalie's companions should act more ladylike and such. The boys were screwing around backstage, kicking and pushing and quoting their lines at each other. _

_Noise, noise, noise, NOISE...shouting, pushing, general chaos..._

_My vision was going. I leaned back heavily against the wall. My throat constricted. It sure was cold in here..._

_Then everything was white._

_FLASH._

"_Luna! Luna!" My eyes opened again. Amy was shaking me. _

"_What happened?" I mumbled._

"_I don't know! You collapsed and started screaming._

_End Flashback_

I groaned quietly. That had been too close. I was such an idiot-I was so sure I was on top of this power of mine. I was going to need to do some level grinding this Saturday...

I needed a moment. But I didn't know if the Hellspawn were going to give me that moment.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

_Dream Sequence_

_I stood in the middle of an empty room. It was completely frozen over. I was surrounded by shadows._

"_Luna." _

_That voice, painfully familiar, echoed against the walls. A small golden hedgehog was walking down the hall. Her steps were heavy and slow. Her head was lowered. Blood soaked her bright yellow shirt, running down her arms and legs. Her eyes were glowing an unearthly greenish-yellow._

"_Help me, Luna." She gasped. "I'm...so...cold..."_

_I felt a thin wail rising in my throat and swallowed it. The words were there. But my mouth wouldn't open. _

_The little hedgehog suddenly went rigid, and molten magma poured out of her mouth. I lashed out with ice, meaning to protect myself. The fire surrounded me, intending to burn through and consume me._

_I felt someone guiding my arm. A golden dagger flashed through the air with the speed of a bullet. I heard an unearthly shriek, and then the room was sealed over with ice._

_End_

"Aw, hell-" I stumbled out of bed, my vision blurry. The room was freezing, and when my vision cleared I realized that I had once again frozen the floor and walls.

"Luna!" Moon squeaked. "Help please!"

I turned around and climbed onto the top bunk. Moon's feet were frozen to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Moon." I said, breaking her loose. "I'm having a bad week."

"Does it have anything to do with the new students?" Moon asked, giving me a suspicious look. I shook my head.

"I have no idea." Like just about everything I ever said, this was a half-truth.

"Luna?"

I turned around so quickly I almost suffered from whiplash. "James?" I gasped.

A chuckle came from outside my door. "Get onto the roof, Luna. You're gonna _love _this."

**End Chapter**

**My sincere apologies for taking so long to update. I honestly got stuck on this, although I'm finally starting to go somewhere again. **

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heart of Ice**

**Luna: I could kill you for not updating.**

**Me: But if you kill me, I can't finish the story.**

**Luna: ...(scowls)**

**Me: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. PUT DOWN THE FRYING PAN, LUNA, OR I'LL STICK YOU IN A CLOSET WITH A CHARACTER I HATE FROM ANOTHER SERIES!**

**Luna: Fine, I'll kick his ass too.**

**Me: ...shoot.**

**Chapter 9: Overrun**

**Luna's POV**

I ran up the stairs, ignoring the startled shrieks from other girls and threw the door open. Wind whipped in my face. I stared.

There was a black hole on the roof, and dozens of hellspawn stood on the roof. Gruesome, sadistic parodies of the Mobians inside this school. I had never seen so many at once, all in one place. They cackled and laughed madly as they stared me down, while I looked blankly back at them.

"Oh, so it's going to be _this_ kind of Saturday." I said dryly.

They dove at me.

**Moon's POV**

I had never seen Luna like that; she seemed almost scared as she ran for the roof. I am a worrier, I admit. But I had never been so worried before. I saw them, for a second, just before Luna slammed the door and told me to make a run for it.

I turned and ran, looking for Amy and Sonic. I knew Luna would chew me out for not letting her handle it alone. But there were so many, and there was just one of her. Even if she was the Hunter.

The ground shook, and a sheet of ice froze over the ceiling. I shivered.

"Cream!" I cried, seeing the small rabbit rushing out of her room to see what the heck was going on. "Cream, have you seen Sonic or Shadow?"

"Yes," Cream said, "what's wrong?"

I swallowed. "Luna's on the roof, fighting the hellspawn alone!"

Cream looked worried, and we were almost crushed by a stamped of other students rushing to get out of the way. I could see why; a second later, the ceiling collapsed inward.

Cream squeezed my hand. "I'll help you find them." She said.

**Luna's POV**

I drop-kicked one hellspawn into the ice, where it screamed and disintegrated. I cursed as I stabbed another that had jumped onto my back with an ice spear.

"NO PIGGY BACKS!" I snapped, flipping over and smashing the next one onto the ground. These were just low-level spawns from the looks of it. Weak, but annoying as _hell _in numbers like these! 

I glanced at the porthole before stabbing another spawn. They just kept coming from that spot. I'd have to freeze the damn thing over or these monsters would overrun me.

As if on cue, two blurs, one blue and the other black, cleared the door and smashed through a line of hellspawn.

"Sonic? Shadow? What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, freezing a circle of hellspawn, which Shadow promptly smashed with Chaos Spear. I admit, the guy has style.

"Helping you," Sonic replied in the 'and that finishes that conversation' tone he had used when Clarissa had asked him out and he had shot her down. Spectacularly. That had made me laugh so hard...

I didn't want them to get involved-because almost everyone else who had gotten involved with me had ended up dead, barring Moon-but it was clear that there was no stopping them. "They're spawning from that porthole." I said, pointing while backhanding another enemy with my free hand. "I need to freeze it over."

"Great. We'll keep 'em busy." Sonic said cheerfully. Shadow just gave a nod of acknowledgment and blasted a path for me to reach the porthole.

Ice flashed in my hands, and it iced over. I gave it a quick roundhouse kick and the spawning point shattered, leaving blackish-blue pieces of ice lying all over the roof.

I was breathing heavily, my vision violently burred. Uh oh.

I was having an episode. On the roof of a school. With Moon and Amy and dozens of Mobians inside. Hell, hell, hell!

_I need some damn restraints, _I thought frantically as I became light-headed. My eyes began to burn. _Oh no..._

_FLASH _

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

I jerked upright, gasping for air, staring. I was back in my dorm. The ice was gone, and it was calm. I heard a bunch of girls muttering about the homework they had gotten, but no one was screaming in terror or relaying the news of who died to their horrified friends.

I moved my hand, and something clinked. I stared at my wrists for a few seconds before it registered.

Two gold bracelets were clamped tightly around my wrists. I knew these things. Shadow always wore them.

A note was sitting on my shoe. _I'll be needing those back as soon as you wake up. You're welcome. -Shadow_

I looked up and realized I was smiling, a movement that shocked me-I hadn't really smiled in years.

"Thank you." I muttered before getting up and heading towards his dorm, intending to repeat the phrase in person.

**End Chapter**

**My sincere apologies for not updating sooner! I am a horrible person...anyway, that was the next chapter! Why has there suddenly been a mass attack when the hellspawn attacked individually? What does this have to do about the nightmare with the golden hedgehog Luna had last chapter? It will all be revealed soon! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heart of Ice**

**Me: I am back!**

**Luna: Great, so this story isn't dead after all? **

**Me: Of course not. I was just lacking inspiration. Summer vacation is rather busy! And it makes me lazy.**

**Luna: Do tell.**

**Me: Hahaha. I, Celestial Moonlight Blade, do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Chapter 10: Darkness is Coming**

Luna POV

Moon stood there expectantly as though she was expecting to get lectured. But I had other things to be worried about.

"Is that all of them?" I asked.

"Yes," Moon answered. "Sonic did a quick check around the school and dealt with any stragglers. Are you okay?" she added worridly. "You looked like you were about to have another power meltdown."

"I was," I responded, absently rubbing my wrist, "Shadow gave me his limiters. It put a stop to it."

Moon looked impressed. "The great Ice King helped you? Without Sonic or Amy making him? Really? He must be fond of you."

"That's ridiculous," I said, startled. I could no more imagine Shadow becoming fond of someone, let alone me, than I could imagine Clarissa and her girl posse fighting hellspawn.

Moon grinned at me. "Why so defensive, Luna? Don't tell me your starting to _like _him."

"I am not answering that." I retorted quicker than I should have. "I'm going to the library. There's something I've got to check out."

Moon giggled. "Whatever you say, Luna."

**The Library**

I grabbed the book I was looking for and sat down with it. I was cutting Science to make this trip, but my rap sheet was so long that most teachers pretended not to notice at this point.

Turns out one of my distractions had a similar idea.

"If your acting as paranoid as you have been over the last few days because of the incident on the roof, I suppose its going to get worse?" Shadow appeared like a ghost from the shelves and stood next to me. I wasn't surprised to see him. He usually cut class to avoid his crazy fangirls.

"Yeah." I said.

"So what is the worst?" He asked, smiling faintly as though he had already guessed.

"Ever heard of Paranormal Activity?" I responded. Shadow nodded. "Imagine that, but on a world wide scale."

"I see." Shadow said. If he was worried about our potential fate, he gave no sign of it, instead saying, "there's no way they're making me act in that play."

I snorted. "You're lucky you can run away fast enough. I don't see how I'm getting out of it."

"You could leave." Shadow pointed out. "It's not like someone can stop you."

I just exhaled. "I can't leave until I've killed James and sealed off the entrance in this school. I want to leave. This is probably my least favourite of all the places I've had to stay."

Shadow let out an annoyed sigh. "I can see why."

We sat in silence for a moment. Moon was right about one thing, although I refused to admit it out loud. I did like being around Shadow. He was a hedgehog of few words.

The pleasant silence was interrupted by, of course, by the aforementioned fangirls. I put down my book and stood up. Shadow grabbed my hand. "Come with me or they'll eat you alive!" He hissed. I nodded and the two of us took off. And for some reason I was smiling to myself as we ran away from a stampede of crazy, teenage girls.

**Elsewhere**

James cursed.

He had been counting on Luna's tendency to isolate herself from others so he could use it against her. Unfortunately, the girl had gone and made friends. Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog, known mostly for how impossibly fast they were. Lunaria was a tough fish to fry on her own, and now she had help…

"I need to open another porthole." He muttered. "Ill need fresh blood to do it."

**End Chapter **

**I want to apologize for taking so long to update. Like I said, I have had some serious writers block lately, and I am just glad I can write again.**

**Read and Review, please!**


End file.
